Organizations perform operations, transactions, and business processes using computer software applications, for example, enterprise software. To do so, an organization can create and store computer software applications on server systems connected to client devices through networks, for example, the Internet. The experience of end users who operate the client devices can depend, in part, on a speed with which the software applications interact with the end users. For example, an end user's experience can be enhanced by substantially real-time response to the user's input to the application. Such experiences can depend on, for example, the software application size, a speed of connection between the server system and the client device, hardware features of the server system and the client device, and the like.
In some situations, a computer software application can be created by modular programming in which the application is composed of separate, interchangeable components. The functions of the application are separated into these components (or “modules”) such that each module is configured to accomplish a function and includes a set of features to do so. Each module can include one or more interfaces to receive information, for example, from other modules or from end users or both, and to provide output generated by the module to the other modules, to the end user, or both.
A server system can store multiple modules that collectively represent a computer software application. When the server system receives a request to access the computer software application from a client device, the server system can transmit one or more modules to the client device. In situations in which a module includes a large file, the software design framework can initially transfer the large file from the server system (for example, through a local area network with latency) to the client device (for example, into an Internet browser window). Once transferred, the client device can handle end user interactions with the module locally.